gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Police Bike
The Western Motorcycle Company Police Bike is a police motorcycle that appears in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Design It is based on the Harley-Davidson Road King FLHP. It is similar to an Electra Glide, but is closer in design to the Road King due to the lack of a fairing. Also, despite most bikes being able to seat two people, the Police Bike can only seat one person due to the top box for the electrical system being in the way, which means it has the smallest passenger capacity of any vehicle in the game, along with the Forklift and Rhino. In multiplayer the police are not seen riding the bike or pursuing the player in it (much like the Police Stinger and Police Buffalo). The Police Bike is presumably a modified version of the Sovereign. In GTA V, the bike appears with minor changes such abscent high sirens, being replaced by LED lights at sides and rear. Performance Being based on a Harley-Davidson Road King, the bike is somewhat heavy but high in power and torque, meaning its top speed and acceleration are average for motorcycles, but higher than most cars. However, the handling is excellent for such a heavy bike, with its powerful brakes being another positive. The bike can also withstand more damage than any other bike in the game, and takes virtually no damage when shot in the saddle bags. Gallery PoliceBike-TBOGT-front.jpg|The Police Bike in TBoGT. Police_Bike_TBOGT.png|The player in a Police Bike in TBoGT. PoliceBike-GTAV-Front.png|The Police Bike in GTA V. MotorPolice-GTAV-OnBike.png|A Motor Officer on his Police Bike in GTA V. PoliceBike-GTAV-front.jpg|A Police Bike in a screenshot in GTA V. Police_Bikes.jpg|Trevor and Michael dressed as cops and riding Police Bikes. Locations The Ballad of Gay Tony (multiplayer only) *In front of the Hove Beach Police Station *In front of the Lower Easton Police Station *In the parking lot of the East Island City Police Station *In the parking lot of the Leftwood Police Station GTA V *Can be found parked on the sides of roads and highways in Blaine County. (An officer is present however) *During the mission I Fought The Law. *Can occasionally be found between 1:00 AM and 04:00 AM at the train station under the Olympic Freeway on Strawberry Avenue. *Can sometimes be found just outside the entrance of Dignity Village during the daytime. GTA Online *Can occasionally be found when the player has 1-3 stars in Blaine County *Can be found in the missions Crooked Cop and Chopper Tail. Trivia *The default radio stations on the Police Bike are: **''The Ballad of Gay Tony'': Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 and rarely LCHC. *Oddly, the Police Bike features blue and red lights instead of the LCPD standard red and white lights, similar to the Police Stinger in that aspect. *In GTA V, the bike's 'red' lights appear to have more of an amber color than a red one. *In GTA V, If the player is being chased by a Police Bike, the officer will shoot at the player even if the player only has one star. *Despite being LSPD livery on the bike, SAHP officers are the only police force seen to use it in GTA V. *The unit # (69269) on the LSPD Police Bike is a reference to the 69 sex position. *The civilian variant of the Police Bike is the Sovereign. *In GTA TBoGT, if you turn on the siren and look through the windshield, you will notice that you can see right through the coverings on the high sirens and it will look like they have been shot off, just like what happens when they are submerged in water. See also *HPV-1000, GTA San Andreas equivalent. *VCPD Wintergreen, GTA Vice City Stories equivalent. *Wolfsbane, base version of the Police Bike *Sovereign, civilian version of the GTA V model Navigation }} de:Polizeimotorrad (IV) es:Moto policía pl:Police Bike Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Western Motorcycle Company vehicles